Sentence
by MadMadi798
Summary: A request for Nessy (hi). We all know that Shizuo and Izaya haven't been the most law abiding people in the past. But, what will happen when the cops finally get their hands on them? What will happen when the two arch enemies are placed in the same institution? Warnings: may be slight OOC, future yaoi, don't like don't read. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 - What Just Happened?

Chapter 1 - What Just Happened?

Shizuo didn't know exactly what happened that day. He was on his normal collection rounds with Tom and the usual pathetic people were making the same old excuses, using the same old techniques, trying to get their way with words. Women were propping up their bras in an effort to seduce either one of them at least a little bit, men went between trying to make it into a brawl which they were bound to lose and pitifully begging. He was getting very tired of it very quickly. Then this one guy came along on his rounds, a real douchebag. He admitted that he didn't have the money and that he probably wouldn't be paying it back anytime soon. That was the first thing that annoyed Shizuo; that he didn't even consciously make an effort. Then the douchebag mentioned Kasuka, big mistake. As to be expected, he got mad. The classic cigarette was thrown down to the ground and stomped on in a rhythmic fashion, Tom used to the process by now. Soon enough, Shizuo was gripping the guy's collar. Most people would have cowered in fear at this point, but the guy just kept on mentioning how many girls Kasuka must get and how unsuccessful Shizuo is in contrast to his little brother. That's when he lost it. He casually let go of the man's collar and marched to the nearest street sign, ripping out its cement roots and launching it at the man in question. That's where Shizuo's memory ended. What happened next Tom told him later as he was being hauled off into a police car: apparently the guy had moved a the approximately wrong angle and Shizuo's strength was just right so that instead of leaving him severely injured as Shizuo had intended, the sign acted as a spear and pierced through his torso, killing him instantly.

The police had been on the lookout for Shizuo for a while, so when they got an emergency call about a blonde man throwing a street sign, killing a guy, they knew they finally had the monster of Ikebukuro within their grip. The court date came quickly; they wanted him in prison as soon as possible. It didn't help that the lawyer that Tom arranged was literally less than useless. So, on the decided date for the trial he said his goodbyes to Shinra, Celty, Kasuka as well as Tom, ready to head off for a fifteen year sentence for manslaughter. On the day of the hearing, however, he noticed a familiar little parasite at the courthouse, smirking. He swore that one day he'll grind that smirk into the pavement.

During the first few days of his stay in Tokyo Detention House, Shizuo pictured what it might be like to finally kill Izaya Orihara. The phrase was relished on his tongue, the thought tantalising. Shizuo had always wanted to murder the cockroach, but seeing him at his trial just gave him the start of a list of things to do when he got out. To see the look on his face when he knows he's about to die, to have the pleasure of stealing his last words for himself, even to hear him beg for forgiveness and redemption. To Izaya, that must have been the ultimate form of power. Shizuo had decided long ago to save that power for Izaya himself, to show him what it felt like. The world would be much better off without that flea.

Of the other inmates, the ones who recognised him for his strength stayed completely clear. The others, well, if they picked a fight with him about, say, the fact that he dyes his hair blonde, they soon learned to not mess with the monster of 'Bukuro. Sure, there was the occasional fight outbreak that led to Shizuo being placed in solitary for a few weeks, but they learned their inevitable lessons and kept and kept their thoughts to themselves. It wasn't at all like Shizuo was the boss. Quite the contrary, he didn't talk to anybody for the first six months if you don't include the harassment. After the mark of the sixth month, though, that's when things became significantly more interesting.

* * *

"Six months down, one hundred and seventy-four to go," Shizuo muttered to himself in his lonely cell. He'd gone through about ten roommates before they realised that it wasn't exactly the best of ideas. He was lying down and reading, one of the classics, just getting some rest. The siren sounded that all too familiar purging of vibration and some of the nearby inmates started to call out, reaching their arms through the bars. Apparently, someone new was arriving today. Shizuo didn't care that much, if at all. New meat just meant someone else he'd have to teach not to mess with him. How tedious. He remained reading, facing the bars of the cell. Wolf whistles could be heard progressing from one end of the corridor to the other. Lean meat, apparently. The steps neared.

"Come on baby; show us that pretty little face!" One man howled. Positively beastly. By chance, Shizuo just happened to be adjusting his grip on his book when the new fodder passed by. Izaya: the very specimen of Shizuo's hatred. Shizuo dropped his book onto his chest and stared for a second at Izaya who was, in turn, staring straight back at him with the same wide eyes and shocked expression on his face as Shizuo.

_No, the time here must be getting to me. There's no way that was Izaya._ Shizuo internalised as he tried to forget what he just saw and go back to reading. The image of Izaya kept appearing in his mind, though. Those eyes; that smirk that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. Perhaps it wasn't the pitiful company in this cell getting to him, but in fact it was actually Izaya who was finally being punished for his wrongdoings. He resigned to sleep for the night, images of his young foe still coursing through his head. Some were more innocent than others.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pretty Boys in Prison

**A/N: I managed to update early (woohoo!), this will surely never happen again in my lifetime, probably going to update on Fridays. I have exams coming up (don't we all?) and its year 12 blah blah blah so if it does slow down a bit, I promise that I'm just dying inside from exam stress and not abandoning you awesome people! The response to this project has been awesome, so please keep the reviews etc. coming :D Spread the word: tell your friends, people you wish to plague with fanfiction, your neighbour's cat, anyone.**

Chapter 2 – Pretty Boys in Prison

The siren rang again and the lights flashed on, signalling wake up time. Each inmate lined up outside their respective cell and waited for the guards to lead the way to the showers. Shizuo had long since managed to intimidate anyone who tried anything with him. Gone were the days that large, bawdy men would try to get him to, as you say, pick up the soap. Izaya – or at least if that really was Izaya – would have to face that this morning. Shizuo almost felt sorry for the man, he could barely fend for himself without his knife. Wait; was that just sympathy for Izaya Orihara, the epitome of everything that's wrong with the world? No. There's no way that could have been sympathy. Not for him, at least. It wasn't like Shizuo wasn't capable of sympathy or anything like that; he'd felt it plenty of times before. Just, not for that runt. Shizuo placed his clothes on the shelving across from the wall of shower heads. They were packed quite tightly together, as to be expected. There were certain things that you could do to manage the risks associated with being naked in a prison shower room. Firstly, you could get someone on the outside to bring you a bar of soap with a small rope you could tie around your wrist. That was kindly handled by Celty for Shizuo. Secondly, you could take one of the showers towards the end, it doesn't seem too suspicious and if you're lucky you'll only have one pervert looking at you from the corner of his eye. Lastly, you could not speak to anybody. Shizuo already had this down to an art. Today, though, it seemed Izaya was breaking all the guidelines.

Izaya was talking with his cellmate, getting undressed. He seemed a little too casual, and the men around him picked up quick on the vibe. He'd chosen somewhere relatively empty to bathe, but by the time his conversation with his cellmate had gotten loud, a crowd had formed, encircling him. He didn't even seem to notice. By the time he did, there were six men hovering around him, like animals stalking their prey. Shizuo was far away enough to not get pulled into this one, but close enough to see that Izaya was in serious trouble. He was facing the wall, eyes closed and humming as he started soaping up his naked body. The group made their first move, one of the men grabbed Izaya by the wrist. In a reflex motion, Izaya turned around and looked as if he were trying to hold something to the man's face.

"Ahh shit," Izaya mumbled under his breath as he realised he didn't have his knife with him. Where he thought he'd hidden it Shizuo didn't want to know. The man who initially grabbed Izaya managed to grasp his other wrist, pinning him against the drenched wall. Izaya let out a short squeak in pain as his spine was rammed against the tile. Shizuo flinched at the sound. Izaya was about to cry out for help when another of the men covered his mouth with his hand, leaving only muffled noises coming out. Shizuo didn't quite know when his brain had decided to do it, but before he had time to think, he beat his clenched fist against the tiled wall, the echo of which left the room silent. The group of men froze. They dispersed, leaving only the man that was holding Izaya to the cold tile left. Shizuo turned his head and glared the man directly in the eye, one of the more effective methods of intimidation he'd found during his stay so far. The brute dropped Izaya to the ground and ran for it, leaving the frail young man on the ground, assessing the bruising done to his wrists. Shizuo went back to his bathing, intent on letting it go.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya stood, looking over towards Shizuo. The nickname earned a giggle from the other inmates present. Shizuo sighed, remaining silent.

"Why'd you do that?" Izaya rinsed off, never getting a reply.

"Are they so afraid of you because you're a monster?" Still no reply; Shizuo didn't think one was needed. The questions kept coming in a rapid torrent; Izaya never let up and let him have peace.

"A thank you would be goddamn appreciated." Shizuo suddenly snapped, stopping the motion of everyone in the room.

"I didn't need _you_ to help me," Izaya's stubbornness crept in. They both quickly dried themselves off and threw their clothes on, disregarding the proper placement of buttons and whatnot. Shizuo walked over to Izaya, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to one corner of the room. The protozoan ignored the other's claims of pain and requests to let him go.

"Izaya, I don't know what you're doing here or why. Personally, I think you're here for the universe to troll me, but anyway. If I didn't scare those guys off, your arse would've been theirs. You wouldn't have been able to walk for a month, let alone stand up. Do you understand what I'm saying?" The speech came out rapid and frantic, like he wanted to get the whole 'I have to talk to Izaya' thing over and done with.

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot," Izaya replied.

"Could've fooled me."

"You still haven't answered any of my questions." Izaya's mouth formed a neat little smirk as Shizuo let go of his arm and turned away. Izaya stood his ground. He cleared his throat loudly, creating an echo amongst the tiles. "I'll start again. Why did you do that?" Shizuo contemplated his answer, staying silent for a while. Izaya moved to go back to his cell, getting bored with the whole thing.

"Because you could've been killed," Shizuo stated firmly, not a hint of emotion in his voice. Izaya stopped, and then moved back to where Shizuo was leaning against a nearby wall.

"Nawww, is Shizu-chan worried about little old me? How out of character," he cooed, leaning forward and running his index finger along the centre of Shizuo's chest, pressing into the flesh only briefly. Shizuo blushed and turned his head away, hoping the flea hadn't noticed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Playing House

Chapter 3 - Playing House

**A/N: I know that the chapters seem short, but I promise they will be a minimum of 1000 words. If you hadn't noticed, I tend to leave my chapters on a moment of climax for the chapter (excuse my wording), so please don't harangue me about it (not that anyone is except my IRL peeps), it's just my style to leave you hanging and wanting to hang me. Please review etc. and take caution in reading this chapter.**

"Heiwajima, meet your new cellmate," one of the guards called out monotonously to Shizuo as they prodded at the man's back, pushing him forward into the cell in front of them. The cell door slammed shut, making the newcomer jolt. He cautiously stepped forward as Shizuo once more lowered his book to see who they decided to kill this time. When he saw the face he didn't process the information as he usually would have.

_Oh, it's just Izaya._ He looked up again, this time with shock. _Wait; what the fuck is that louse doing in my cell?_

"Just what the hell is going on here?!" Shizuo yelled as he quickly sat up from the top bunk. The guards paid no mind to him. Izaya made himself at home. He laid out his spare clothes and thin blanket out on the lower bunk, never really giving Shizuo an answer. To Shizuo's ever increasing annoyance, he acted as if it were completely normal to be setting up a comfy spot underneath the monster of Ikebukuro.

"I asked the warden to let me switch. It wouldn't have been too much trouble; nobody was in here with you anyway," Izaya said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know what _happened_," Shizuo was losing his patience with Izaya, just as things used to be. Izaya sighed, knowing he'd have to explain further.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, you… helped me… in the shower yesterday; those guys would have actually ripped me up pretty bad. The fact that you helped means that you probably don't want to, or at least couldn't be bothered, to hurt me while in here. Knowing your sasquatch-like strength and the way the guys reacted so quickly, people in here seem to leave you alone for good reason. I have no reason to lie: I'm going to be using you as a bodyguard. People already assume there's some sort of alliance between us because of you helping me and me being in the same cell as you will help get that across faster," Izaya monologue, being very plain about the situation. Shizuo was still agape; his mind boggling from the fact that Izaya willing came into Shizuo's presence not for the sake of taunting him, although he couldn't be too sure yet.

"Alliance? What the hell are you talking about?!" Shizuo yelled, causing alert amongst the guards.

"Heiwajima, keep it down or end up in solitary!" the nearest officer called out. Shizuo heeded the warning.

"Izaya, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Shizuo slowed his pace, trying to spell it out to his new cellmate.

"Getting someone to protect me from having my arse handed to me… then to complete strangers as they see fit," Izaya had climbed atop of his own, lower bedframe to look Shizuo directly in the eye, his head popping up just past the mattress. Shizuo was slightly taken aback at the proximity Izaya had insisted on minimising; their faces were mere inches from each other. That devilish grin appeared again and made Shizuo completely rage. He sat up and grabbed Izaya's collar, bringing the man off his own balance and closer to Shizuo.

"Look. As good as that logic is, you've forgotten that there is nothing I want to do more than kill you and relish that moment for the rest of my life." Shizuo's breath was warm to Izaya's skin, the smirk unwavering.

* * *

"Lights out!" The guards collectively called out as the clunk of the lights being turned off. Shizuo hated hearing this part of the night. The mumbles, cries and moans from other cells really got to him. Some of it was consensual, most was a sheer display of power. Shizuo, as most people regardless of being in or out of prison, has the normal primal needs characteristic of a young man. Because he had the cell to himself – until now – he usually 'took care' of his own business without having to worry about other inmates. Tonight, of course, he wouldn't dare. A few moments passed and he was about to fall asleep when he felt the bunk bed shift and creak. He felt his mattress dip on the side opposite the wall and a warmth over his body that forced his eyes open.

There he saw Izaya's face hovering over his. Shizuo motioned to speak but Izaya quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shhhh, Shizu-chan. Can't have you squealing on me now, can we?" Izaya moved his free hand to the edge of Shizuo's shirt, lifting the corner of it slightly. He let go of Shizuo's mouth for a brief enough moment to capture his lips with his own. Shizuo's eyes widened to their limit, shock taking over his body. Izaya's hand trailed over Shizuo's stomach, tracing the contours of the abdominal muscles. He casually moved his hand down to the hem of Shizuo's boxers teasingly, tickling the skin behind the elastic. Shizuo shivered at the sensation. Izaya lifted his lips off of Shizuo's as he glided his hand down the front of his upper thigh, earning a soft gasp from the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo recovered enough to whisper. Izaya paused, his head poised above the beginning of Shizuo's light trail of body hair leading to le family jewels.

"I'm returning the favour for yesterday. It's not like I can give you money or anything." He lowered Shizuo's boxers just enough for his half-hard manhood to break free.

"Izaya, don't," Shizuo tried to protest before Izaya took him in his hand, starting to squeeze and stroke delicately, gradually increasing Shizuo's arousal. Izaya earned a feint groan before Shizuo stopped himself.

"I really don't think you want me to stop, Shizu-chan, just look at how hard you're getting," Izaya purred before shifting his weight on the bed to position himself between Shizuo's legs, continually preparing the organ in front of him. He ran his thumb over the slit, once more earning a moan from the man beneath him. By now, his breath had become rapid from anticipation. Izaya held his open mouth over Shizuo's large member before only taking the slightest lick of the tip.

"If you're gonna do it, do it right," Shizuo's tolerance ran out. He grabbed a patch of Izaya's hair, gripping the back of the smaller man's head. Without warning he forced Izaya's mouth down on him. Izaya gasped through his nose as he adjusted his throat to cater for Shizuo, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He blinked them away as Shizuo removed his hand, never really intending on forcing his nemesis. Izaya raised his head again, leaving Shizuo with an exaggerated suck finishing with a 'pop' on the way up before speaking.

"Fine, have it your way Shizuo," Izaya didn't allow time for a reply before he plunged his head down again, adapting his throat to Shizuo's size gradually before starting in a rhythmic bobbing motion. He didn't bother starting off slowly; he set his pace rapid and only got faster when Shizuo's body started to beg for it. A twitch, a short moan, anything of the like Izaya picked up on and kept his focus. That is, until Shizuo adjusted one of his legs, lightly grazing Izaya's needy length. He moaned loudly before regaining his composure, sending vibrations up Shizuo's own length.

"Oh, you like that do you?" Shizuo took Izaya's chin in his hand and lifted his face up, gaining a whimper from the other. Shizuo moved his leg again, this time targeting Izaya's clothed crotch. The raven bit his lip and stifled a moan. Shizuo admired the need and lust in Izaya's eyes at that moment before he lowered him down again. Izaya took him back without hesitation or delay, greedily lapping up pre-cum in hope that Shizuo would return the favour. He did, in part; the blonde moving his knee at the precisely right angle to get Izaya going. The smaller man picked up the pace drastically as Shizuo started twitching and pulsing in his mouth. With one final suck Izaya's mouth let go and his hand began its job again, squeezing at just the right pressure to herald Shizuo's release. With one final grunt, Shizuo came mostly onto himself. Some of the substance had managed to reach the corner of Izaya's mouth. He lapped it up sensually before moving himself on the bed to look Shizuo in the eye. He blushed before making eye contact.

"Please," Izaya pleaded with the muscular man for his release, believing he'd earned it.

"Say it," Shizuo demanded. Izaya took a deep breath before more of his face flushed red.

"Please… Shizuo… make me come," the look was nearly enough for said man to lose all inhibitions there and then.

"You can beat it off yourself for all I care," he decided to play it tough; to punish Izaya for opening up the Pandora's Box of Shizuo's psychology.

Later that night Shizuo heard creaks and moans coming from the bunk below him before hearing a quiet "Dammit."


	4. Chapter 4 - Domestic Disputes

Chapter 4 – Domestic Disputes

**A/N: I decided to update today because it _has_ been a week and even though I'm ahead of schedule, I have a day off before more exam onslaught. I'm not planning these chapters out so I don't know where this project is going to end up at ALL and I've been struggling to figure out what I could put in this chapter as well. Anyhow, reviews would be awesome. Enjoy.**

The lights flickered on within the cells and the siren sang its usual morning song, waking the inmates up completely. Both Shizuo and Izaya lined up to be escorted to the shower, neither breaking the silence between them. Shizuo personally wanted to forget about it: Izaya wanted to pay him back and he did; now they were even. Izaya, though, looked exceptionally tired this morning; his eyes had dark circles around them and he was slightly slouched.

"The hell happened to you?" Shizuo was slightly concerned with Izaya's appearance; surely it wasn't his own fault though.

"You know _exactly_ what happened," Izaya snapped back. Shizuo was slightly taken back by this as they walked down the lengthy hallway towards the shower room.

"No, I don't. I don't know why I care, but what happened after…" Shizuo trailed off, a blush creeping onto his face slowly. He turned away from Izaya, once again hoping the raven didn't notice.

"I couldn't sleep, okay? I just couldn't. Let it go." Izaya attempted to drop the subject entirely. The pair continued upon their normal routine of showering, Izaya staying close to Shizuo not of his own will but for his protection. The taller man in question didn't mind too much, other inmates didn't bother him still so things were somewhat peaceful. They put their clothes on and made their way to the cafeteria to have a less than adequate breakfast. They sat next to each other, having a table to themselves.

"Any idea why you couldn't sleep?" Shizuo enquired. Izaya dropped his to the table with a thud, frustrated.

"I just couldn't. Must've been the bed or something," Izaya tried brushing it off, simply wanting to continue with his slop of a meal. His wish was granted for the time being, the cellmates wrapping their meal up and returning to their own cell in silence.

"Why'd you say 'dammit'?" Shizuo broke the tension with his curiosity. Izaya glared at him intensely. Shizuo didn't let up though, this was nagging at him. Izaya sighed; he might as well get it over with.

"I said 'dammit' because I didn't get what I wanted," Izaya began. Shizuo persisted, egging Izaya on to give more information. "I can't sleep when I don't get what I want."

"You might want to try and fix that habit; you're not going to be getting much of what you want in here," Shizuo almost lectured.

* * *

The day had gone by as normal as possible for Shizuo, only with Izaya sticking to his side the whole time. This bothered him a bit, but not enough to really do anything about it. It was nice to have someone to talk to for a change. Regardless of whom it was you got to talk with afterwards, six months without decent human communication gets to people badly. They got a bit of sun outside, did a bit of exercise, nothing special. Shizuo continued reading to keep occupied and Izaya just lazed about the cell, staring blankly when not dozing off to sleep. Both lunch and dinner went by without a hassle, and soon it was time for lights out. Both men were lying in their own beds, Shizuo reading, Izaya's mind wandering.

"You don't have to be right next for me to be safe, you know," Shizuo released his focus from his book.

"I don't?"

"Nope, you've been in my cell for a couple of days and haven't died. People will leave you alone," Shizuo stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm not convinced," Izaya was being stubborn again. The lights blinked out and the cell doors slammed shut. Shizuo took it upon himself to convince Izaya that he'd be fine on his own in an effort to regain some of his own privacy. He climbed down the small ladder to stand on the cold floor of the cell, hovering over Izaya.

"Please leave me alone for some part of the day; we do hate each other after all," Shizuo whispered, trying to reason with his enemy.

"I just feel safer with you than on my own. That's not a crime, is it?" Izaya turned within his thin blanket, facing the wall. Shizuo wasn't winning this battle.

"No, but it _is_ really annoying me," Shizuo got no reply from the man in front of him. His rage kicked in, the first time in a while. He grabbed the back of Izaya's shirt and pulled him from the bed, covering his mouth with his spare hand and moving towards the back wall of the cell. The blonde spun Izaya around to face him, ramming his back into the chilled wall. He earned a similar squeak from the raven in front of him as the barbarian had in the shower the first morning he was here. He let go of Izaya's mouth.

"What was that for?" Izaya kept his voice low, not wanting the guards to know what was going on.

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is when you don't listen to me?" Shizuo pressed his hand further into Izaya's chest, limiting his capacity to breathe slightly.

"Shizu-chan, that hurts, please stop," Izaya pleaded with the protozoan as he gasped for air.

"You have no idea what pain is, do you? Let me show you pain." Shizuo tugged at the side of Izaya's collar, revealing his pale skin covering his collarbone. Without warning or hesitation, he drove his teeth into the milky flesh before him, drawing blood quickly. He lapped up the warm substance overflowing from the wound, earning a stifled grunt of pain from Izaya.

"Please… Shizuo… stop it, you're hurting me." The raven gripped at the back of Shizuo's own shirt, clinging on for dear life and hoping the experience wouldn't last much longer. Shizuo suckled at the wound, more of Izaya's blood coming into his mouth before he separated himself and Izaya. He swallowed the metallic liquid and wiped his mouth, staring at the panting mess before him known as Izaya.

"That'll leave a mark so everyone knows who you belong to. Nobody will touch you, they won't even look at you after seeing that, okay?"

"Okay, I won't bother you during the day…" Izaya trailed off, regaining his breath but seriously demoralised. He stood up as Shizuo turned to go back to his bed. Izaya, without even realising it, reached for Shizuo's hand, turning him around.

"What is it now?" Shizuo was still impatient, despite the sight of blood seeping into Izaya's shirt, staining it crimson. A similar shade of red was pasted across Izaya's cheeks before he spoke.

"I-I… I just…" Izaya couldn't speak properly, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"You just what?" Shizuo sighed, not even bothering to reclaim his hand. Izaya decided that actions spoke louder than words; he moved Shizuo's captive hand closer to him, eventually making contact with the bruised flesh on his chest. He moved the hand down slowly, relishing the sensation. Shizuo had picked up on what was going on a few seconds ago. He started pressing his fingers into Izaya's chest as his hand ran down to the growing bulge beneath Izaya's boxers, stopping the motion himself, moving closer to the shorter man. Izaya was panting again, this time from excitement rather than pain.

"Please… I-I'll let you do what y-you want, just please…"


	5. Chapter 5 - This is What You Want?

Chapter 5 – This is What You Want?

**A/N: Yes, I resorted to a smut set-up in the last chapter because I literally could not think of anything else that may work. Damn exams sapping my creative energy. Thank you for your reviews, I'm super glad people like the idea and my writing style. I think adequate warning has been given by now for the content of this fic.**

"Say it." Shizuo placed his free hand on the wall, next to Izaya's head and gave a sharp squeeze to Izaya's groin, earning another moan. He moved his mouth to Izaya's ear. "Say what you want." Izaya began to squirm; he started thrusting into Shizuo's hand, desperate for friction. Shizuo gave him another sharp grope and attached his teeth onto his earlobe menacingly. Another sudden gasp came from the man beneath him.

"I want…" Izaya didn't particularly desire to state what he wanted, but if Shizuo would give it to him he just might have been desperate enough.

"Come on, Iza-chan, say it for me," Shizuo taunted, turning the familiar nickname on Izaya. Izaya broke, he couldn't take it anymore. Not the teasing, not Shizuo's voice in his ear or the heat they were accumulating between them.

"I want you. Please, Shizuo, make me come. I don't care what you do to me as long as I get release," Izaya looked Shizuo directly in the eye and pleaded, biting his lip and need filled his eyes.

"You can do better than that surely." Shizuo pulled up Izaya's shirt, lightly grazing the man's stomach with the touch of his fingertips.

"For the love of god, fuck me. Make me scream, make me your toy. Just hurry and fuck me." Izaya took his shirt off, throwing it recklessly to the ground. He regained the motion in his groin, pushing himself up into Shizuo's hand. Said man didn't give the raven what he wanted. He reached his free hand further up Izaya's chest to claim a pert bud in his hand, pinching slightly. Izaya gasped at the sensation, continuing to gain friction in Shizuo's hand.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you," Shizuo stated before claiming Izaya's lips in a rough and sloppy kiss. He slipped his hand beneath the elastic of Izaya's pants and began a slow tug on Izaya's fully erect member. Izaya moaned loud, relief hitting him. Within the first few strokes Shizuo felt Izaya tense beneath him and he fell short of breath. The smaller man gasped before his seed spilled out into Shizuo's hand and his own chest. He caught his breath as Shizuo licked his hand clean.

"Dammit… I'm sorry." Izaya contemplated what'd happened to his embarrassment.

"For what?"

"I couldn't help it, you were teasing me so much I couldn't hold it," Izaya apologised, expecting the worst.

"Don't worry, it wasn't like I said you couldn't or anything. On the bed," Shizuo commanded. Izaya did as he was told, taking his boxers off along the walk. Shizuo in turn took his clothes off.

"How do you want me?" Izaya turned around and posed with his hand on his hip. Shizuo went ahead of him and sat on the bed, his half-hard cock revealed.

"Sixty-nine. But first, suck," Shizuo ordered, holding three of his fingers out to Izaya who eagerly took them in his mouth, being led by Shizuo's hand to have his face hovering over Shizuo's crotch. He thoroughly coated each of the fingers before they were withdrawn. For a moment everything was still and silent. Suddenly Shizuo pressed his index finger into Izaya's hole to the knuckle, earning another deep moan from Izaya. Shizuo moved his free hand to Izaya's head, pushing him down to his task. Izaya picked up on what Shizuo was getting at, reaching his hands to the base. He gave a few strong strokes to wake the monster up before diving in, starting the bobbing motion instantly. He began to coat Shizuo's member in his spit as Shizuo's finger began to move inside him. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing and ignore the burn. Shizuo pulled his finger out all the way and thrust back in, gaining a grunt from Izaya trying to adjust to the intrusion. He did this a few more times before adding the second digit, Izaya whimpering slightly from the stretch. Shizuo separated his fingers slightly and began scissoring the raven above him, searching for a specific spot. The third was added as Izaya went down once more, the fingers beginning to pound into him.

"That's enough," Shizuo stated. He pulled his fingers out of the pleading hole and lifted himself up to a kneeling position, Izaya still in front him. He gripped Izaya's hips tightly, sure to leave marks. "You ready for this?" Shizuo gripped Izaya's cheeks roughly, separating them. He ran his rock of a member between the slick crease of Izaya's backside, teasing.

"For fuck's sake, just put it in already," Izaya begged. This time, he got as he requested. Shizuo pulled his hips back and with one powerful thrust entered Izaya, not stopping until he got swallowed to the hilt. The heat was intense; Shizuo could barely hold himself back from going all out. Izaya stifled a moan, covering his mouth with his pillow. Shizuo didn't wait for the raven to adjust, pulling out in one swift motion then ramming himself back into the tight entrance. Izaya shuddered at the feeling and let out a blood-curdling moan from behind his pillow. Shizuo had hit that sweet spot inside him.

"Ohhh, you like that, do you?" Shizuo taunted, deliberately missing the spot henceforth. He continued his torrent of Izaya's nether regions hard and slow, drawing the process out as long as he could.

"H-Hit that spot again," Izaya was desperate for that sensation again. Shizuo suddenly pulled out of him, breaking his pace. He reached for both of Izaya's wrists and brought them close to his body, effectively pulling Izaya's face out from the pillow. Izaya's back was arched and his hips squirming for any form of contact.

"Ask nicely like a good little bitch," Shizuo commanded once again. If Izaya wasn't broken in by now, he certainly would be by the end of his sentence.

"Please, Shizuo. I'm begging you to take me to my limit of pleasure then send me so far over the edge I forget there ever was one. _Fuck. Me. Hard._ Don't stop until your seed spills over inside me, claiming all of me for you." Izaya really didn't hesitate with getting what he wanted. Shizuo eagerly complied, forcing his manhood into the furnace once again. His aim was spot-on, his length gingerly grazing Izaya's prostate, instantly making the smaller man cry out in pleasure and see white. Shizuo let go of Izaya's wrists, allowing one of his hands to go for the back of Izaya's head. He ground that smirk which by now had turned into gasps and desperate moans into the mattress to keep him at least a little quiet. Shizuo knew he wasn't going to last long; Izaya's reactions were getting to him like crazy. The shorter man in question wasn't going to last all that long either based on his cries. Shizuo reached one of his hands around to grasp at Izaya's weeping length and began to beat him off in time with his thrusts. Izaya's legs had long gone to a gelatinous substance. His body tensed immensely as his release was brought to the brink, clenching himself around Shizuo's length, heralding both their releases simultaneously. Izaya's formed a pool of white on his scrap of a mattress while Shizuo pulled out of Izaya, leaving his hole literally a dripping mess.

The two regained their breath after about a minute. They looked each other in the eye before Shizuo moved to find his clothing, leaving Izaya on the bed looking like a whore.


	6. Chapter 6 - Passion's Consequence

Chapter 6 – Passion's Consequence

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a week again but I promise I'll update more often because (drumroll please) I HAVE NO EXAMS LEFT! Oh, and I don't have to go to school until Tuesday which be awesome. Anyhow, still have less than any idea where this story is going, I'm hoping to play around with some feels. Reviews would be awesome and cheer me up because I got woken up by a wood chipper outside my house, blegh.**

The night had been silent between the two, and the morning was no different. Shizuo continued about his calm demeanour, casually taking his shower and eating his 'breakfast' in a comfortable silence, Izaya nowhere to be seen after they were escorted to the shower room. Just as Shizuo was about to stand and give his bowl back for the morning, the raven sat down across from him with a cautious pace to his movements. They both sat there for a moment, Shizuo looking towards Izaya, who had his sight fixed on his bowl below him.

"You were right…" Izaya trailed off, his voice croaky.

"About what?"

"Nobody's even looked at me twice," Izaya was nearly whispering.

"Because of that mark I gave you? You're welcome." Shizuo began to stand.

"Wait, Shizu-chan," Izaya looked up at the blonde. Shizuo sat back down, looking Izaya dead in the eye.

"Please don't call me that, for both our sake's. It undermines my strength; someone might try something with me or you because of it," Shizuo reasoned. Izaya paused for a second, looking down again

"Fine, I'll try not to. What I was going to say was…"

"Was what? What were you going to say?" Shizuo's patience with the man was getting thinner by the second. What the hell was up with him today?

"Why didn't you say anything?" Izaya's voice shook briefly.

"What are you talking about? When didn't I say anything?" Shizuo was puzzled, damn the flea's riddles. Izaya stood and grabbed Shizuo by the collar.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything to me after what you did last night?!" Izaya yelled, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. The room stood still, nobody dared move or make a noise. Shizuo stood slowly, capturing Izaya's hands in his own, pulling them off his collar, but still gripping them tight enough to bruise.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way again," Shizuo began commanding, his voice stern but calm. "We're going to put our bowls back and go to our cell. Don't make eye contact with anyone, don't make a sound." Shizuo let go of Izaya's hands.

Izaya decided to comply, frightened of what the protozoan would do if he didn't. He followed the instructions to the letter, briskly walking back to the cell they shared. Shizuo walked behind him, never letting him out of his direct eyesight. He handed a note to the guard immediately outside their cell before he walked in, the barred door shutting immediately. Izaya's back was against the wall, by this time of day dimly lit. They both stood still for a brief moment before Shizuo started walking towards Izaya slowly.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing back there?" Shizuo started simple, stopping his motion halfway into the room.

"I don't know what came over me. My body moved and the words came out before I knew what was happening."

"Wrong answer, try again," Shizuo started playing with the man in front of him.

"But… that's what happened," Izaya's eyes grew wider.

"The correct answer is 'I'm sorry, Shizuo, it won't happen again. Please don't hurt me.'" Shizuo mocked a higher in a higher tone of voice. "Let's try again. What do you think you were doing back there?"

"I'm sorry, Shizuo. It won't happen again. Please, don't hurt me," Izaya took a deep breath after he sold himself out almost monotonously.

"Good, you're learning how this works. Next question: What do you think would have happened if I hadn't gotten us out of there calmly?" Shizuo took a step closer.

"The guards could have put us in solitary or shot at us. The other people there could have started a riot or seen you as being weak and tried to take the spot of the strongest guy in here from you, risking both of our lives."

"You catch on quick." Shizuo took another two steps closer. Izaya was starting to see a pattern here. "Next question: Why the hell am I somehow obligated to talk to you after things like that?" Izaya paused for a moment, trying to think of what Shizuo wanted to hear.

"I just think you should say something after an intimate act like that," Izaya knew he'd failed that one.

"Intimate? You think what happened last night was intimate? You begged for it. Three times. Don't you know the saying? 'Beggars can't be choosers'. You blatantly stated when you first walked into _my_ cell that you were using me as a bodyguard. _Excuse me_ for using you right back," Shizuo had a point; Izaya was using him. He took another two steps forward, quickly losing space between them.

"I just thought…" Izaya began, stopping himself mid-sentence.

"You just thought what? Goddamn it, Izaya, grow a pair and tell me already,"

"I just thought that there was something because of what you did." Izaya blurted out.

"What? The hell are you talking about?" Shizuo took another step forward, nearly closing the gap between them. They were mere inches apart.

"I just thought that there was something between us because of how excited you got. When I first climbed up to your bed, you didn't stop me and you enjoyed it, right? Last night you still came, so that means you enjoyed it. You enjoyed me. I thought that meant something, so it hurt when you didn't say a word and just went to sleep." Izaya couldn't take it anymore; he began to cry. He crouched down, sliding his back against the wall as his legs caved in. "I felt so used, like a whore." He tried wiping the tears away but they were flooding out too quick to make them stop. Shizuo sat, cross-legged in front of Izaya before pulling his hands away from his face. He put his hands by his sides and let go. Without warning he gripped Izaya's chin between his thumb and forefinger and closed the gap between them, lightly kissing Izaya's lips, salty from the tears. Izaya closed his eyes and wrapped his frail arms around Shizuo's neck, bringing him closer.


	7. Chapter 7 - I Didn't Know

Chapter 7 – I Didn't Know

**A/N: I told you I'd play around with some feels. Anyhow, I am really quite on a roll with this chapter so whoopee (even though I'm supposed to be doing school work but who wants to do that when you can write Shizaya?). Please review, nit-pick and everything. I know there's stuff that doesn't quite work in each chapter, please point those things out :)**

The moment seemed to last an hour to Izaya, he didn't want the comfort to end. Before too long, though, Shizuo pulled away, leaving Izaya's eyes dry.

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Izaya broke the silence with doubt.

"So what if I am?" Shizuo cupped Izaya's cheeks with his hands.

"You don't mean it, though," Izaya's shame was still very persistent in his mind.

"What makes you think that?" Shizuo stood up and outstretched his hand to Izaya. He accepted his offer and was helped up by the blonde.

"You just said that you're using me right back." Shizuo rested his hands on Izaya's hips, bringing him closer. He was starting to feel Shizuo's body heat.

"You didn't exactly deny that you were still using me, either," Shizuo once again had a point.

"Well I guess that's not really true anymore, is it?" Izaya's smile crept back on his face. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck once more, pushing himself even closer.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked playfully, hoping what he thought Izaya was getting at was true.

"You own me now, right?" Izaya pulled back the side of his shirt collar, revealing the mark starting to heal. It was quite a sight; a mix of reds from the blood and purples from the bruising. Dents from Shizuo's teeth were still present slightly and it'd started to swell a little.

"That _is_ true," Shizuo ran his hands down Izaya's hips and over his rear, earning a satisfying moan from the man within his arms. He continued to reach his hands lower, until they got to a particularly meaty section of Izaya's thighs. He halted their movement before he lifted Izaya's legs up to hug around his own waist, lifting the smaller man off the ground in the process.

"Shizuo! Put me down!" Izaya felt uneasy not having control over his gravity. The taller man began to walk over to the bunk bed.

"But I'm showing you what intimate is," Shizuo pouted as he placed Izaya down gently on the lower bunk. Izaya smirked and brought him into a passionate kiss, gradually deepened by Shizuo. He sat on the bed as well, slowly leaning down to lay Izaya's head on the pillow gently, never breaking the kiss. Well, at least not before Izaya did.

"Hold on a second, the lights are still on; everybody will see," Izaya blushed. This gave Shizuo an idea. He climbed up to his own bed and grabbed his sheets and cover, draping them over the end and side of the upper bedframe to cover up the space of the lower bunk. He lifted the cover up briefly to join Izaya on the bed again.

"Better now?" Shizuo's eyes were not only filled with lust but an almost childish joy.

"Much better," Izaya didn't hesitate to resume the kisses once more, sitting himself up on his pillow. Shizuo leaned in, resting his hands again around Izaya's hips, pulling them closer. Izaya was now lying with his head comfortably rested on his pillow. When Shizuo was satisfied with Izaya's repositioning, his hands began trailing around the hem of Izaya's shirt. Izaya got the hint and took it off without hesitation, allowing Shizuo's hands to further roam around his torso. Shizuo's mouth moved from Izaya's, down to his neck and chest. The heat was intense. Izaya's breaths quickened and he began to perspire just a little. Shizuo took this as a good sign, so he continued to kiss his way down to Izaya's stomach and eventually the bulge forming underneath his pants.

"You're really reacting nicely, Iza-chan," Shizuo taunted as he pulled down Izaya's trousers and boxers in one go, allowing Izaya's length to spring free. Shizuo set to work, wrapping his hand around Izaya's member and stroking slowly.

"Ahhh! Of course I am," Izaya moaned again, his senses already overloading. "With this much attention."

"Let's see if you find this any better, then," Shizuo moved his mouth to over Izaya's crotch and started pumping his hand faster. He looked up into Izaya's eyes which by now were far gone with lust, looking back down to him. Shizuo ran his tongue around the head of Izaya's length sensually before engulfing the muscle in the heat of his mouth. Izaya threw his head back, letting it hit the wall behind the bed, and moaned louder than he had before with Shizuo. The blonde bobbed his head about a dozen times before lifting his mouth off of Izaya, replacing it with his hand, continuing to add friction. Pre-cum was starting to ooze from the slit. Shizuo took this as a sign that Izaya wouldn't last much longer. He slowed his hand.

"Shizuo, please, that felt so good, use your mouth again," Izaya willingly pleaded.

"Well, if you insist," Shizuo lifted Izaya's legs over his shoulders and spread his cheeks to Izaya's surprise. He ran his tongue over Izaya's twitching entrance, soon plunging it inside.

"Ahh!" Izaya gasped which quickly turned into a moan of pure pleasure as he was stretched by the wet muscle inside him. Shizuo thrust his tongue in and out of the tight hole, earning pleas and cries from Izaya to not stop. He didn't comply, removing his tongue from Izaya's heat to be replaced by two of his fingers. He ran his tongue back over Izaya's cock, groaning at how frustrated his own length was being constrained. The vibrations took Izaya over the edge, making him clasp himself around Shizuo's digits and accidently come without warning into Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo swallowed eagerly, pulling his fingers out as Izaya regained his composure enough to speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see it coming until it happened," Izaya still looked at Shizuo with hunger. The blonde had stripped himself of his clothes, revealing a thin layer of sweat on his chest. He leaned down and gave Izaya a sloppy kiss, telling him it was fine. Izaya could taste himself in Shizuo's spit, which was driving him crazy. Shizuo pulled away, moving Izaya's legs to around his waist. He lined the tip of his length up with Izaya's entrance and took Izaya's hands in his, placing them on either side of Izaya's head.

"Are you ready?" Shizuo asked with a concerned look on his face. He stared into Izaya's eyes, admiring their colour. Izaya took a deep breath and nodded. Shizuo slowly pushed himself inside Izaya, stopping halfway. Izaya's grip on Shizuo's hands was bruising and tears had run down his face. Shizuo panicked slightly. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going, I can handle it," Izaya shook his head before opening his eyes. Shizuo did as he was asked, slowly continuing to push himself in until he was buried to the hilt. He stopped the motion entirely. Even though the heat was intense between them and around his member, he fought the urge to just pummel Izaya there and then.

"I'm not gonna move until you say it's okay." Izaya took a few more deep breaths as he adjusted to the size. His body still ached a little from the night before.

"Move, it's okay," Izaya decided he was as ready as her would ever be. Shizuo slowly pulled out of Izaya, leaving only the tip still in before he thrust himself back in, barely grazing Izaya's prostate. Izaya gasped at the minor sensation. Shizuo removed his hands from Izaya's, cupping the raven's face gently before kissing him again. "Dammit, Shizuo, I said move." Shizuo complied, placing his hands on Izaya's hips before starting a slow pace. Both men were satisfied by the drawn out process, appreciating every throb of a heartbeat, every sound from the other and every sensation running through their bodies. "Faster, please."

"As you wish," Shizuo picked up his pace quite rapidly, soon pounding into Izaya's tight heat faster than their hearts were beating. Izaya's length had long since come alive, having an erotic little bounce Shizuo appreciate. He felt himself getting close to his release. He wrapped one of his hands around Izaya's member and began to pump with each thrust, causing Izaya to moan even louder until it became too much for him.

"Shizuo! I'm c-coming," Izaya was tipped over the edge with a few extraordinarily powerful thrusts and his seed spilled over onto his chest and Shizuo's hand. With a few final thrusts, Shizuo's orgasm was had as well, him releasing inside Izaya's spent hole. Izaya sat up and kissed him forcefully as he fell onto the mattress with a thud, taking Izaya with him. They stayed like that until they caught their breath, not wanting to leave each other's arms. "Okay, I admit, _that_ was intimate."

"Did you mean what you said?" Shizuo's curiosity got the better of him.

"What did I say again?" Izaya was nowhere near the mental state to focus.

"That it hurt, when I just went to sleep," Shizuo spoke low and soft.

"Well, yeah. I thought there was something… between us other than lust." Shizuo took Izaya's hand in his own and kissed the raven gently on the head.

"There is. Believe me, there is."


	8. Chapter 8 - Time

**A/N: I profusely apologise to all you amazing followers and favouriters for not updating this chapter sooner. Between trying to get another story out of my head and getting a new tattoo (owwie) I just haven't had my mind in the right place. Reviews would be awesome. Oh, also, I'm noticing a pattern wherein I put some level of smut in each odd numbered chapter. I'll try to embrace this as tradition (although I doubt that will happen in chapter 9).**

"Izaya, please move," Shizuo asked politely.

"… No way," Izaya was being stubborn again. About a week had passed since Shizuo had shown Izaya what 'intimate' was.

"Come on, it's nearly time to get up. I owe the guards enough already," Shizuo placed his hand over Izaya's, which was very firmly clasped around his waist. Both men were on the top bunk of their cell's bed, just waking up for the day, both lying on their sides to fit properly. Izaya was quite comfortable between Shizuo's back and the wall, leaning his face into Shizuo's shoulder.

"… Maybe," Izaya was still relentless.

"You know, the guards here shoot to kill," Shizuo decided to pull out the big guns. Before he knew it, Izaya had already climbed over him, began moving down to his own bunk and given him a small peck on the lips as a kiss good morning. Shizuo laughed lightly at his effort to save his own hide. They both stayed still for a moment in silence.

"That was a joke, wasn't it?" Izaya asked from his lower bunk. Shizuo began to laugh harder.

"Mostly."

"Mostly?" Izaya began to climb back up, this time stopping as he stared into Shizuo's eyes which by now were brimming with joy rare for the last six or so months. "What the hell do you mean mostly?"

"They'll shoot, but only to severely maim," Shizuo's tone was still slightly joking.

"Well that _really_ makes me feel better," Izaya stated monotonously. Before something even more sarcastic could come out of his mouth, Shizuo closed the distance between them and locked their lips half-innocently and half-greedily. At first Izaya was a little surprised. Usually, he'd been the one to ask for anything whether it be innocent like this particular kiss or for the most part full of want. Izaya climbed back up and over Shizuo, never breaking the kiss. It was still a little dark and the temptation felt by both men was simply too… tempting.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get into too much trouble," Shizuo stated briefly before resuming and deepening the lock, eventually escalating to tongues and lips alike. Izaya broke when he needed breath.

"You're the trouble, though," Izaya began the kiss once more, starting a power struggle between the two. Shizuo could feel Izaya trying to flip him towards the wall to gain power, but the blonde was having none of it.

"Oh really?" Shizuo attempted to flip Izaya over in turn, but in so failed to realise that there was nothing material next to the top bunk bed. Before he knew it they were falling towards the concrete ground, and hard. He didn't even hear the tremendous thud or the yell of rushing guards.

Shizuo was used to being in hospital rooms, nurses' offices and general infirmaries, but being next to Izaya just made it a little less frustrating for once.

"You both are very lucky to escape with such small injuries," the doctor assigned to them stated. Shizuo had heard this talk easily a hundred times and tuned out.

"You call this small?" Izaya stated, glaring at the doctor and motioning to his right leg, wrapped in a cast and hoisted up by a fabric sling. Shizuo smiled.

"You both fell from the top bunk of your cell doing god only knows what onto a concrete floor, you could have injured your spine or died. Your leg and his arm are very small," the doctor glared straight back at Izaya. The raven made a small 'humph' sound and crossed his arms, pouting. Shizuo was glad to be out of the dreary cell, actually. Even if it was only temporary and they were under constant guard. It wasn't like they could do much in their condition, so they only placed two guards at the door. "I'll visit you in maybe a week or so to see how everything is healing up and if it's hurting at all, just call for a nurse."

"Any idea how long it's going to take to heal?" Shizuo asked. The doctor was a bit surprised that the blonde actually talked; he'd been silent until now.

"For you, it'll take between four to eight weeks. For him, it should be fine within about ten to twelve," the doctor stated before saying his goodbyes, giving some small instructions to the guard and then leaving.

"You have got to be shitting me," Izaya stated with a frown planted firmly on his brow. Shizuo's smile soon turned into a small giggle. "… The hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all; must be the meds they've stuck me on," Shizuo fibbed.

"Yeah, right, I bet you were thinking of all the time you get to spend without me," Izaya slumped in the hospital bed.

"I wasn't at all," Shizuo defended.

"Then what were you laughing at?" Izaya was determined to get his answer as always.

"I was laughing at how cute you look when you're frustrated," Shizuo stated blatantly, causing the other to blush in response.

"Yeah, well, I hope you get lonely without me around when you head back," Izaya spited.

"How long is your sentence, anyway?" Shizuo asked. The raven had never mentioned what he was in for either.

"I got two years for getting caught giving information to the yakuza," Izaya stated as he sighed, "why? What did you get?"

"You should know."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Izaya sat up a bit, listening intently.

"You were at the courthouse the day of my trial, right? I saw you there, grinning your little face off," Shizuo's tone had turned from doting to scornful.

"So what if I was? I'm an information broker. That was potentially useful information to have," Izaya explained calmly, not understanding why there'd be an edge to Shizuo's voice.

"I don't think I've ever hated you more than at that moment, Izaya," The man in question was hardly surprised to hear this, but a small feeling of doubt and sadness came over his mind when he heard his name spoken in that way.

"I don't blame you for hating me then. But, you don't hate me now, right?" Izaya smiled, attempting to be forgiven.

"Right, I don't," Shizuo replied after a moment.

"Look, I know I've done a lot of shitty things to you – to nearly everyone – in the past. But, I'm trying to break that habit of hurting people. I don't want to do it anymore. Probably, though, because I was outsmarted and got caught," Izaya mused.

"You're right; it probably is because you got caught," Shizuo half teased, "I got fifteen for manslaughter, to answer your question."


End file.
